new_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
Loemis
Loemis (pronounced Low-Mis or Low-Miss) is a shapeshifting God that used to look over and influence an unknown planet that is similar to Earth - but definitely not Earth. He represented vengeance and divine justice, and was feared by almost all the inhabitants of the world he had chosen to protect and cleanse. To talk to Loemis you can privately message him or send him an ask through his blog. Appearance True Form In his true form he stands are 9'7 but when hunched, as he usually is, he is more like 9'4. His set of teeth are dangerously sharp. His canines extend just past his lower lip exposing his blood stained fangs even when his jaws are closed. He also has large leather wings and six arms with long black claws. His eyes are golden, fiery and often have black smoke coming from them. His skin is very pale, almost like paper, with blue veins that stand out very prominently, but towards the ends of his hands they look like they have been rolled in ash and soot. His ears are large and curved backwards with an elf-like point at the tips. As he walks, his claws usually scrape along the ground caused by his hunched posture and his wings are usually brought forward to wrap around him slightly. His hair is long and brown and is tied back in a purple bow. A small purple cloth with gold embroidery hangs from his waist and covers his dignity. He is crowned with barbed wire that sits on the top of his head and wraps around his face down his neck, digging in to his skin. Fast Travel Form When he needs to move quickly from place to place, he will often take on the form of a large black wolf with piercing azure eyes; he has a small tattered purple cloth wrapped around his neck like a cape. When angered in this form his fur will turn white, his eyes turn to red beams and his teeth will be bared. Stealth Form When he fears that he has been noticed he will shift into a thin black snake. "Human" Disguise It's not exactly a human disguise but it is easiest to describe it this way because the inhabitants of the unknown planet were pretty similar to the human race. In this form he is a slightly taller than average twenty six year old man with soft and short ginger hair. His eyes appear green when you look at them normally but in the light they shine blue. He has his sigil tattooed on the back of his neck and is often seen dressed in a suit. Personality Loemis is a cold and quiet individual who does not enjoy the company of others apart from those he has chosen worthy to spend time with him. For the most part he does not speak unless he really needs to, instead he relies on hand gestures and writing. Associations Colours Purple (Royalty, Wisdom, Spirituality, Passion, Vision, Magic) Black (Power, Mystery, Evil, Death) Grey (Stability, Security, Strength, Authority) Gold (Wealth, Prosperity, Success, Triumph) Locations Pitch black forests, ruined or derelict buildings, castle ruins, abandoned jails. Objects Weapons, Silver, Bones, Lit candles, Torture devices Animals Ravens, Snakes and Wolves History Story of Creation (To be added) Loemis' Origins The exact origins of Loemis are unknown but he remembers being part of a pantheon of Gods all with different responsibilities over the area of their chosen galaxy. However, in this pantheon his every action and choice was governed by the older, more experienced Gods. His beliefs and representations were often frowned upon for being too strict and fear-inducing that he was left to take the back seat and just observe with nothing to do. He eventually decided to run away from the choke-hold they had over his power and he chose a different stretch of the galaxy to exhibit his influence over. This is where he found the unknown planet. Life on the Unknown Planet He is not yet sure whether he existed in this universe or a parallel one but one thing he can be certain of was that he never watched over the Earth. He recalls being known to a different system in a different galaxy; the inhabitants of the planet he was most familiar with were similar to humans, but they had a slightly different temperament. When he first arrived at this unknown planet the inhabitants were undeveloped and often resorted to fighting as a means of resolving problems: wars were not uncommon there. He was often worshiped and prayed to when they needed him to curse whoever they were feuding with but he would always favour the side of justice and would inflict terrible and incurable diseases on the guilty party. This made the people fear him as he always knew who was wrong and to punish in every instance. He was worshiped and honoured by them out of fear, because if they didn't they'd end up in his bad books and would feel his wrath. A lot of the inhabitants knew of him from tales and stories passed down through the generations. In the last century of the world's existence Loemis found a group of nine children from the unknown race, who later grew into elders with the passage of time obviously, that could see and communicate with him. Act Of Defiance When Loemis ruled over this world there was one war he had to participate in. He obviously wasn't a vanguard on the front line, but he had a strong influence over the battlefield. This war broke out because many communities decided to rebel against the implemented faith, which consisted of the worship of him as their one and only God. The rulers of the land found this to be an act of defiance and so the individuals committing this crime against Loemis were surely put to death, some by the rulers of the land and some by Loemis himself. Lasting about three years, the war caused a lot of problems. It resulted in the unjust slaughtering of people and animals, famine, economic issues and heavy damage to property - especially his temples. 'The Burnth Throne Temple', the grandest structure constructed for Loemis, suffered the worst damage and eventually had to be rebuilt which was a process that lasted over a year. Disappearance of His Pantheon Each God in his new pantheon comprised of the Nine Children and himself disappeared after the Goddess of Jealousy discovered his intimate relationship with Leishe. She found out when she noticed Leishe was carrying child and was enraged that Loemis' affections were placed elsewhere. Her overload of jealousy caused her power to become much stronger, so strong that she was able to banish each and every one of them, including herself, to a miserable life on this Earth. She banished each God to live on Earth so Loemis and Leishe would find it impossible to search for each other. Unfortunately for the Goddess of Jealousy, that was not the case and recently Loemis has found Leishe. Search for his Nine Children Loemis is actively seeking out his Nine Children, including the Goddess of Jealousy. He hopes that they will all be able to gather back together to ascend after this life is up. He only has what they represented to work with; their names are a mystery to him. The Nine Pure Ones: * Leishe (Pronounced like leash), the God of Wisdom. * ???, the Goddess of Jealousy. * ???, the God of War and Fire. * ???, the Goddess of Water. * ???, the God of Air. * ???, the Goddess of Earth. * Ivius, the God of Victory. * ???, the Goddess of Health. * ???, the Messenger. Loemis' Pantheon His pantheon consisted of more than just his Nine Children. Many lesser Gods, Angels and Demons lived in these divine land with Loemis and the Nine. They had roles in carrying out tasks and being another set of eyes on the Unknown Planet. Lesser Gods The Nine would give council to the lesser Gods, guiding and shaping them so that after the Nine were finished having their fun they could pass the baton to someone else. Control was limited with the lesser Gods - but they had control nonetheless. They had dominion over elements of the weather, precious metals and stones, animals and other domains that the Nine did not wish to have control over. Angels Often Angels of the highest order would be sent to watch over specific humans that Loemis deemed worthy, these Guardian Angels made it easier for Loemis to connect with his people as the Angels were able to provide a direct line between him and them. Messenger Angels would work closely with the Nine. If a mass cleansing was going to happen these messengers would spread the news to the people of the Unknown Planet and would warn those that may have indulged in a minor sin to repent and pray for mercy. Other Angels would do services under orders such as looking after Wildlife and helping innocent individuals pass on painlessly into their next lives. Demons The Demons of this pantheon have the role of tormenting sinners, whispering and hinting towards details of their death to make them afraid. While this was their main role they also worked under Loemis to carry out his judgement, they would burn cities, destroy those with no hope for forgiveness and would drag the worst away to be sacrifices for Loemis. Law Enforcement As the religion and act following of Loemis was considered a must across the planet it united both government and religion, which meant that law enforcement branches were also a form of religious enforcement. They function similar to how the military and police force work in this world, the only difference being the rules they follow and the laws they have to protect come directly from religious scripture and are passed by the government. The overall motto of the law enforcement organisation is "Eternal and just." Patrol Division The Patrol Division are the ones that are usually found walking about on patrol, checking areas and watching carefully for any crimes. Typically the regular people would not mind seeing the patrol division because they only deal with minor affairs. To identify a member of the Patrol Division you must look for the Golden sigil patch that sits above the left breast on their uniform.The uniform is almost entirely black and consists of black combat trousers, a black undershirt that comes up to the middle of the neck, a black shirt with a pocket on each breast, a purple beret bearing a silver sigil cap badge and an optional long leather trench coat. Enforcement Division Hardly ever seen outside of the office the Enforcement Division work on moderate to major operations and often have to deal with rebels rising up against the order of Loemis. If they are seen outside of the office it is common knowledge that everyone should flee the area surrounding. The uniform for this division is similar to the Patrol Division but is accentuated differently. The black combat trousers, undershirt and shirt all are the same but above the left breast of the shirt there is a patch that says "Enforcement" in red and has Loemis' sigil in red underneath the words. They wear a peaked cap which has red piping and the same cap badge that is on the beret. The long leather trench coat in this division is compulsory when not in the office. When out of the office they also have to carry around a belt from which hangs a holster holding a submachine gun, a pistol and a side-handled baton. Thunder Division This division is very different from the others as it relies on artificial intelligence instead of the regular people. After years of development, the Thunder Division act as a response to threats against life on the planet. These robotic law enforcers are sent in to areas unreachable by regular law enforcers and vanquish the threat after determining judgement based on what laws they have broken. If the threat hasn't sinned enough to be eliminated they will be taken in and held until Loemis can cast his judgement. The Thunder Division are very easy to spot because they are taller than most people as they stand at 8' exactly. Their mechanical interior is covered by a bulletproof substance and on top of that they also bare a uniform, the majority is black similar to the other divisions but they have black peaked caps with purple and gold piping and the sigil cap badge. As well as this they have leather gloves and a belt holding various weapons - that are only to be used in an emergency. Followings Current Followings As of now, he is currently unknown and does not have a following. He hopes one day that will change and he will be able to establish a following similar to what he had before. Redeemers The Redeemers made up the majority of the race from the Unknown Planet and they were also known as "Followers of Redemption", were the regular following of Loemis and his pantheon. Their name was chosen because by following the path Loemis had set out for them it would lead them to being completely clean of sin. Devout Redeemers would typically attend sermons in the temples and would leave offerings on their personal altar as well as public shrines that are found in temples. Regular Redeemers would often worship privately through prayer or by attending monthly sermons. The Order of Ash The Order of Ash was a small group comprised of devout followers who would man the temples and give sermons. Anyone in The Order of Ash were considered to be high up in the religious organisation and would be well respected. To join this order, they had to go through extensive training to prove their worthiness to the Pure Children. Once they were considered worthy enough, they were let into this group to gain more knowledge about Loemis. These members were easily identified because they would wear black hooded robes that obscured their entire body; the back of these robes would have Loemis' sigil embroidered in golden thread. Around the arms of the robes were purple silk strips tied tight so that the sleeves would not cover the hands too much. The Nine Pure Children The Nine Children who could see Loemis later found out in their teenage years that they were chosen by him to write of his glory; to create a scripture to detail his influence and power. These Children were the only ones specifically chosen and given permission to witness him as he exhibited his rage and punished the guilty. As he went on his journey of cleansing the world, they would follow him. They were his pure children that would help show everyone the way. One by one, age started to claim them. The planet grew weaker and more unstable with each passing of the children. As death took the last one, the planet's instability got the best of it, and it fell to dust. The Nine Children didn't have to worry, however, because they ended up ascending to live eternal with Loemis in his home. He spent a few of his years, while no longer having the responsibility to look over their home planet, teaching them and explaining to them their new status. The Nine Children later become Gods once they completed their training and proved themselves worthy to him. Once they became Gods, they all ruled together with Loemis over another inhabited planet that was within their reach. Offerings and Worship Offerings Offerings are a very important aspect in worship to keep this God happy and will make his judgment sway more in your favour. He can also accept offerings in return for blessings of strength or curses upon your enemies. If you wish for something in return from him, you should lay your offerings out on a small altar clothed in purple or black fabric and you should place a small note that details your wishes, requests, or prayers in the centre. Common offerings: * Bones and Teeth * Feathers (Preferably from a Crow or Raven) * Candles (Black or Purple especially) * Collected Blood * Wine, Jägermeister and Absinthe * Raw Meat (No pork or poultry) * Precious Metals (Ore or cut) * Gemstones (Bloodstone, Malachite, Hematite, Tiger's Eye, Onyx) * Shards of Glass * Incense * Fire, Dust and Ash * Drawings of Loemis or anything drawn for him * Poems, Songs and Words of Praise * Prayers for help (Only if something else accompanies it) For those unable to make a physical altar you can use his online shrine linked here. If your offerings are not up to standard, you will end up losing his affections. Worship The most common form of worship is by providing offerings and creating an alter for him, but there are other things you can do (such as pray to him every night for protection from wrong-doers and/or guidance on how to live a pure life). To set up for prayer, lay out a cloth on the floor and sit yourself down on it. Stare up towards the ceiling, or out the window towards the moon if conditions permit, and say your prayer either out-loud or inside your head. Once done, stay there for a few moments longer to clear your mind. Once you feel that you have done enough, get up, fold the cloth, and get on with your night. Another way you could show your worship for Loemis is by spreading the word and encouraging others to consider following him. Rules of the Religion (To be added) Powers and Abilities Loemis is a powerful God and has mastered many different abilities and powers throughout his long life. Here are some examples: * Abnormal strength for his slender frame. * Shape-shifting. * Mind Control and telepathy with the Nine Pure Children. * Divine Judgement and inflicting of punishment on wrong-doers. * Fire Manipulation * Energy Absorption Levels of Punishment (To be added) Weaknesses As a God, it is uncommon they'll show any weaknesses, but his was always his love for his Nine Children, especially Leishe who he had romantic relationships with when they later joined him as a God. This weakness made him susceptible to ransom demands where the guilty individual would hold one of his Pure Children hostage until his command was withdrawn. This was a major flaw in his power, though only one recorded case happened where he had to reconsider his initial decision. Temple When you enter the temple, you are greeted by a wide hall, covered with a thick carpet made of black, gold and purple fabric. To the sides there are two offering halls where you will find tables and altars ready for offerings to be left on; each week the offerings will be cleared away and placed in an underground vault. Past the offering halls, there are rows of pews where you can take a seat to watch a sermon, usually given by one of the Nine Children but can also be given by another of high ranks in the religious organization. At the back, there are three steps that can only be climbed with permission. A silver chain is usually draped either side of the podium so that no one else can gain access up there. The only reason a worshiper would be allowed behind the podium is if they were having a baptism or if they wanted to test their strength and willpower in the everlasting fire pit by sticking their arms deep into the flames. Strong willed worshipers will not feel pain and will not be burnt. This fire pit can also be used for various other things. At the far back, behind everything, is the main alter which consists of all the most precious offerings Loemis has got throughout the years. Trivia * Loemis used to spar with the others in his pantheon, except from the God of War. * He has only requested 115 sacrifices in his entire lifetime. * His used to love card games, especially solitaire (klondike and freecell). References * Scripture of Creation (Link to be added) Category:Gods/Goddesses/Godden, Category:Entities